Baradères
Venice, internationally renowned for two things, is literally comparable to Baradères for the same interesting aspects which are the river-like canal, and the Carnivalesque activities. ]] ---- Baradères, located in the Nippes department of Haiti, is partly isolated and elongated with beautiful river coastlines that make a boat ride an unforgettable experience. This town is easily accessible by boats instead of car transportation due to its stiffed rocky unpaved roads. ]] =Geography= Similarly to Pestel, which is another town of the Nippes department of Haiti, is somewhat identical to a certain extent. They are both coastal towns. They have a great deal of lush vegetation and coffee crops that make them a lucrative market for coffee growers and sellers. The three kilometers upstream narrow river for its main street gives rise to this beautiful old town of Baradères . =Coffee Industry= This appealing little town is also famous for its rare coffee crops due to its hilltop mountains and its impeccable soil quality. The coffee industry market is the primary lucrative source of income for the whole area. Coffee is so religiously consumed, for that reason there's a saying - "No trip to Baradères without having a cup of great coffee". =Baradères River= Baradères' waterway is still the safest and the most effective transportation form to trade and to survive as a whole. The local economy is deeply embedded on its river and the water taxis are the main pillars. The Baradères River crosses the main town up to multiple small town areas is similar to the Venice River that crosses its city. The obvious difference is that the Gondola service that is a must romantic famous boat ride for any visitor is not regarded as much. The romantic boat ride aspect of the Baradères river is not as intriguing to the locals due to a lack of appreciation, education, and culture. Water Taxi Noticely, international foreigners enjoy greatly the water taxi rides more than the car rides to the seemingly long canals. The water taxi ride prices to this hidden gem vary from towns to towns such as Petite Rivière-de-Nippes, Petit-Trou, Anse-a-Veau, and to unknown remote areas. The coast guard as well is nonexistent in case there is a major accident. I must say the typical boat owners and the water taxi riders are on their own for any maritime related issues. =Culture= This hidden wonder, river-like canal encompassed with beautiful sceneries has captivated all the visitors and the locals. Travelling consistently through this river puts the locals in communion with this mystical water god like spirit. For some of them, as if God is living through these waters. Whenever it's time to travel the most sacred adepts would pray for permission and protection to reach their final destination. Festivities Barely, Baradères is reachable by a few people but the tradition marching bands "Rara" is vastly spread throughout, mainly in the Grand Sud and in the rest of the country. The Rara tradition is immensely respected and the rituals are blindly followed. During the lent season, especially on Sundays, the marching bands "Rara" have walked hundreds of kilometers to display their dancing skills, masks uniforms, and their unique rhythms to the entire Grand Sud. It's like seeing ancient troubadour-like figures returning into the modern time. This region could be intensely crowded around this time with all sorts of fans. What I found interesting is the importance of the costumes and the masks traditions. Some bands are vying for best costumes competition. Street artists and Rara bands are all over the whole areas making it impossible for the local transportation. This unique attraction can also be seen in other powerful Carnival cities such as Léogâne, and Jacmel. Like Venice carnival, Masks and costumes are a must. It's the same for the" Rara" band members in Baradères. =Marching Bands= These marching bands" Rara" are known for captivating people through their mysterious ways. People have always been fascinated by these "Rara" bands but their haunted stories have kept people from joining them religiously like the other regular folks.